Sonic Heroes (Role Swap, My Version)
by RoxieStar89
Summary: A few years after playing Sonic Heroes, I decided to make my own version of that game, even if that meant switching characters' roles with each other. Vector goes to save the world; Espio has amnesia; Eggman will still keep his role. WARNING: Most characters may act out of character. Even if you don't like it, I only accept constructive criticisms; NO FLAMES ALLOWED!
1. Enter Team Vector

**TEAM VECTOR:**  
Vector the Crocodile, the hero, was busy running and punching large boulders in the same time when the two figures who were riding a motorcycle spotted him. One was Shadow the Hedgehog, who was a driver at the moment as well as the guardian of the Master Emerald while another one was Charmy Bee, who happened to be Vector's best friend as well as an inventor and a mechanic.

"Hey look! It's Vector!" Charmy squealed, to which he and Shadow then drove up to Vector and then slowed down so they could keep up with him.

"Yo, Charmy! Long time no see!" Vector shouted, excited to see his young friend again.

"Vector, check this out!" Charmy called out as he handed Vector something. That something in question was a letter from Dr. Eggman.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Guess what, Vector Heroes!" Dr. Eggman said as Vector read the letter. "I've just built an ultimate weapon that I will use to conquer the world in three days! Think you can stop me?! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmmm, looks like an invitation to some party," Vector guessed as he tossed out the letter.

"What are we going to do now, Vector?" Charmy cried out, completely worried about what Dr. Eggman would do.

"Don't worry about it," Shadow reassured as he gave Charmy a pat on the head. "I'm sure we can handle this."

"I wouldn't want to miss it," Vector grinned. "And you guys can join me now. Yeah, man, let's party!"

Charmy and Shadow then jumped off the motorcycle and ran after Vector and with that, they raced off to a new adventure; therefore, Team Vector had just been born.

 **Now, for the Team Vector theme song (We Can):**

 **Woo! Alright! Oooh yeah.**

 **Look out down below, Vector is on the go.**  
 **Can't stop this party 'till we save the world.**  
 **This time we're not alone.**  
 **We've got some friends along.**  
 **And as a team we can become even stronger.**

 **(chorus 1)**  
 **Together we can overcome all the odds.**  
 **It's never as hard as it seems.**  
 **Everyone can do something special.**  
 **The secret is sharing your dreams.**

 **(chorus 2)**  
 **We can make it if we all stick together.**  
 **We won't give up, not ever.**  
 **And everything's gonna be alright.**  
 **We all bring out the best things in each other.**  
 **Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own.**

 **So much better than alone.**

 **Vector's in the lead, giving us greater speed.**  
 **Charmy keeps us flying high to save the trouble.**  
 **Add Shadow by our side, makes things a safer ride.**  
 **We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson!**

 **(chorus 1)**

 **Ooooh! Yeah!**

 **We can make it if we all stick together.**  
 **We won't split up, not ever.**  
 **It's easier with my friends by my side.**  
 **We all bring out the best things in each other.**  
 **Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own.**  
 **So much better than alone. Better than alone!**

 **And together we can over come all the odds.**  
 **It's never as hard as it seems. Yeah!**

 **(chorus 2)**

 **Can't stop us cuz together we are strong.**


	2. Enter Team Dark

**TEAM DARK:**  
Amy Rose, the treasure hunter and a government spy, jumped down and entered the hallway. She then smiled as she successfully entered the password into the panel beside the door. She had recently heard about the rumors about the secret treasure that was gathered by none other than Dr. Eggman. As the door slid open, Amy began to smirk to herself.

"This is it," Amy said to herself, "I've just found Eggman's secret treasure!"

As she walked up to the pod in the middle of the room, Amy then entered commands into the control panel in front of her. unaware that the robot at the side of the room suddenly came online and started walking slowly to the centre, examining the two figures in front of it. Then as the pod opened, Amy saw Espio inside and gasped in shock.

She really couldn't believe it. Standing before her was Espio the Chameleon, also known as Project Espio, the Ultimate Life Form. Everyone thought he was dead when he fell down through the Earth's atmosphere during the Colony of Ark's disaster; however, in here, he actually survived. Anyway, Espio then opened his eyes as the pod that he was standing inside suddenly started getting destroyed by the robot's machine guns. Espio then shoved Amy out of the way as the pod then exploded.

"Stay here," Espio said as he then jumped into the gunfire.

Amy looked around and saw what was already happening. Attacking Espio was one of Eggman's robots.

"Must eradicate all of Eggman's robots!" the robot shouted as it fired its machine guns at Espio, who kept dodging bullet after bullet.

As she heard this, Amy then suddenly decided to step in, shoving both of them apart.

"Hey, stop it, both of you!" Amy yelled, breaking up the fight instantly.

After listening to Espio and the robot, who was known as E-102 Gamma (or simply Gamma), Amy then decided to speak up.

"Oh, I understand now," Amy said as she pointed to Gamma. "I know why you were doing this. You were mad at Dr. Eggman for sealing you in this room."

"Affirmative," Gamma replied as Amy then faced Espio.

"And you, Espio," Amy then added. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

Espio only nodded in agreement as an answer to Amy's question.

"Then that settles everything," Amy smiled as she shoved Espio into Gamma. "Now why don't you two make up, so we can look for Dr. Eggman together!"

After a minute of hesitation as they looked at each other, Espio and Gamma then nodded and shook hands.

"Aww yeah, baby," Amy grinned, "this makes us a team!"

 **Author's Note: I don't own this game; if I owned this game, Julien-K would be singing "This Machine" with Cristina Scabbia.**

 **Now, for the Team Dark theme song (This Machine):**

 **A shadow of myself, just who am I?**  
 **Scan horizons**  
 **A tragic mystery**  
 **You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod**  
 **No one would ever know - The chaos control**  
 **My true identity**  
 **The power that is me**

 **We all danced in fire**  
 **Trapped in this machine**  
 **Don't know how long we've waited**  
 **As the Eggman's watching**  
 **We all danced in fire**  
 **Looking through the screen**  
 **Don't know how long we've waited**  
 **As the Eggman watches**

 **With Amy in the fight - electric lives**  
 **Change surroundings**  
 **A rose in history**  
 **A treasure disappears - as she goes**  
 **Miss her as you look away - and no one knows**  
 **This power is a key**  
 **This power changes me**

 **We all danced in fire**  
 **Trapped in this machine**  
 **Don't know how long we've waited**  
 **As the Eggman's watching**  
 **We all danced in fire**  
 **Looking through the screen**  
 **Don't know how long we've waited**  
 **As the Eggman watches**

 **E-102**  
 **You don't know - now I'm gonna show you**  
 **The power that is me**  
 **You try to take me down - stop the show**  
 **Seems you've never tasted fear - or loss of control**  
 **The power lives in me**  
 **The power that is me**

 **We all danced in fire**  
 **Trapped in this machine**  
 **Don't know how long we've waited**  
 **As the Eggman's watching**  
 **We all danced in fire**  
 **Looking through the screen**  
 **Don't know how long we've waited**  
 **As the Eggman watches**


	3. Enter Team Rouge

**TEAM ROUGE:**  
Sitting in the chair by the shore was none other than Rouge the Bat. The bat in question had been in love with Vector since he had saved her from Metal Sonic back in the Little Planet and because of that, she had been following him around ever since.

As she looked at the photo and wondered where Vector was, the gust of wind suddenly blew out of her hand and she was about to fly up and try to catch it herself when Cream the Rabbit, alongside her Chao named Cheese, caught it in the nick of time.

"Miss Rouge," Cream said as she landed on the ground. "Please be more careful with our only clue."

"You're right," Rouge said. "Sorry about that."

Then all of a sudden, another gust of wind blew Cream off her feet and into the air, just for her to be caught by the fishing line as it wrapped around her foot, prompting her to be pulled back down to the ground by Big the Cat.

"Wow, nice catch, Big!" Rouge said, impressed, to which Big let out a chuckle.

As they looked at the photo, that photo in question came from the newspaper and it showed Vector running and carrying Froggy, who happened to be Big's best friend, as well as Chocola, who happened to be Cheese's twin. Both had disappeared and Cream and Big had been searching for them for quite some time.

"Cheer up, you guys!" Rouge said in an attempt to cheer up Cream and Big. "We'll find them. All we need to do is to find Vector first. Are you ready?"

"Okay!" Cream and Big replied prior to following Rouge to find Vector.

 **Now, for the Team Rouge Theme Song (Follow Me):**

 **Anywhere you wanna go,**  
 **Anything you need to know,**  
 **All the best in life, I want to get it for you.**  
 **Baby, I just feel so fine.**  
 **I imagine that you're mine.**  
 **In my world you're gold.**  
 **I only want to protect you.**

 **Whatever I want I get.**  
 **I want shooting stars.**  
 **Whatever I need I have.**  
 **When I'm with you.**

 **Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.**  
 **The moon is shining for you.**  
 **It knows that I adore you.**  
 **Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.**  
 **And you will see what I mean,**  
 **If you just follow me in my dreams.**

 **I was searching everywhere.**  
 **Suddenly I saw you there.**  
 **And my love arrived, just in the nick of time.**  
 **Life floats on a movie screen.**  
 **You're the star of my scene.**  
 **Live on the edge of a knife,**  
 **Larger than life!**

 **Whatever I want I get.**  
 **No one can take your place.**  
 **Whatever I need I have.**  
 **When I see your face.**

 **Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.**  
 **The moon is shining for you.**  
 **It knows that I adore you.**  
 **Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.**  
 **And you will see what I mean,**  
 **If you follow me in my dreams. (2x)**


	4. Enter Team Whirlwind

**TEAM WHIRLWIND:**  
The Sonic Detective Agency is always at your service as long as the price is right; however, they hadn't been getting anymore cases in a long time.

Sonic was sitting in his desk and listening to some music while Knuckles was leaning against the locker with a bored look on his face prior to hearing a loud voice outside.

"IT'S HERE!" a voice yelled as someone who was carrying a package suddenly burst through the door and crashed into Sonic, knocking each other down to the ground and prompting to send the package flying in the air, just for Knuckles to punch it towards the top of the locker in the nick of time. That some in question was Miles "Tails" Prower and he had been carrying the package at the moment.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sonic yelled.

"It's here, it's here!" Tails yelled back in excitement. "We finally got work!"

"Work?" Sonic questioned. "What work?"

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie then fell out of the package and into Sonic's hands.

"I've heard good things about you and require your service," it said, "and I can pay you handsomely."

With that, Sonic, alongside Tails, had dollar signs in their eyes; however, Knuckles wasn't as sure.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Knuckles said doubtingly.

"Knux, don't be silly," Sonic said. "You know our policy, don't you? We never turn down work that pays."

"Right you are, Sonic," Tails piped.

"See? Even Tails has just said so!" Sonic said as he headed towards the door. "C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" Tails shouted as he followed Sonic.

"Roger," Knuckles simply said as he ran after them as well.

 **Author's Note: I decided to change Sonic's team's name from "Team Sonic" to "Team Whirlwind" to avoid confusion with his team from the actual game.**

 **Now, for the Team Whirlwind theme song (Team Whirlwind):**

 **Once upon a time you could be a bad guy,**  
 **And you'd live to see another day.**  
 **But now you'd never manage,**  
 **Boy, you'd be brain damaged,**  
 **Just to think that you could get away.**

 **The power has arrived in a dream team.**  
 **A force where one and one makes three.**  
 **And when the trail's gone cold,**  
 **And the lies have been told,**  
 **This crew will find what you can't see.**

 **Yeah, danger hides when the hyper fox flies,**  
 **And the punches fly too.**  
 **The speedy Sonic, the comical actor,**  
 **Has sworn to fight for you!**

 **-Team Whirlwind!-**  
 **They're detectives you want on your side.**  
 **-Team Whirlwind!-**  
 **They're directives tracking down your crimes.**  
 **Come along for the ride.**  
 **Truth can run but not hide.**  
 **For all the game is on now.**

 **Remember when stealin' used to be a good dealin'**  
 **And the crooked life would always pay?**  
 **Well, now that the team's in town,**  
 **That's all gone underground.**  
 **But it's a worry to this very day.**

 **A challenge has been issued by the Eggman.**  
 **This mission's gonna need them all.**  
 **And though his hopes grow thin and the outlook is grim,**  
 **These three are gonna heed his call.**

 **Yeah, Tails' thing is dishin' out his first attack,**  
 **As the blue one cheers them on.**  
 **Knuckles is clearly ready to go.**  
 **I doubt they'll do you wrong.**

 **-Team Whirlwind!-**  
 **They're detectives you want on your side.**  
 **-Team Whirlwind!-**  
 **They're directives tracking down your crimes.**  
 **Come along for the ride. -Team Whirlwind!-**  
 **Truth can run but not hide.**  
 **For all the game is on.**

 **-Team Whirlwind!-**  
 **Vector Heroes, what's your problem please?**  
 **-Team Whirlwind!-**  
 **Watch those three go make the outlaws bleed.**

 **There's no way you can win -Team Whirlwind!-**  
 **If it's trouble you're in. -You're in!-**  
 **They're gonna kick your...**

 **Team Whirlwind!**


End file.
